


Footlights

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e09 The Puppet Show, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was project.</p></blockquote>





	Footlights

_Breathe. You can do this._

"We're going to go out there and break an arm! Or is that leg?"

_Break something?_

"I see your mom and dad in the front row. Think there'll be some celebrating of the food variety afterwards?"

_My parents? Front row?_

"Now, just remember everyone to breathe from the diaphragm so that the patrons in the back row can hear you."

Bone breakage, parents, talk loud – the next line refuses to leave Willow's mouth as she squeaks like a terrified mouse and flees the stage. Helping save Giles from a brain-sucking demon was so much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was project.


End file.
